Friend IDs (High Sea Saga)/list
PLEASE add your ID to the TOP of the list. Note: 2 147 483 647 is NOT a valid ID. You may need to reinstall your game if this is your ID. *"144914122 active daily golden pass *"346 053 968"i'm active every day and need friends *'736 238 549' 21/3/2018 Played 44Days 388hours, cleared normal mode on 17th Day. Just jumped to nightmare mode after a certain farming. In need of legit campaign friends. ☺（24／3 update : Cleared Map 1 on first day to nightmare. Cleared Map 2 and Map 3 on second day to nightmare. Ok I'm now stuck at Map 4 last stage ☹ ) *"546 906 213"active and need friends *"146,364,636" 3/20 active daily with golden pass *"246,342,184" active daily ready for campaign *"345,180,900" active multiple times a day *"144,350,159" active every day *"445,268,380" active daily *"744 634 006" active and need friends *"445 084 463" somewhat active 24/7 *"145,417,422" i'm active every day please add me i am need more friend cause i am lonely 16/03/18 *”591,579,143” I’m active daily would love to not be alone anymore 3/15/18 *"944303041" I'm active daily, 3-15-2018 *'244,856,437' 15/03/2018 Hi all and need campaign friend , thanks a lot * "945,387,659" i'm active and need campaign friend * "142,848,507" Active and needs friends~! *"332126434" been playing since 10/18/17 always active and need friends * 2018/3/7 239,335,383 currently hunt mandragora *'843 463 121' 5/3/2018 returnee player currently rank 11(prev rank 61) active mon-sun *'312 917 482' 4/3/2018 rank 65 active everyday need friends for campaigns :) *'341698637' March 4 2018 just needed friends :) *'942 208 476' 4/3/2018 active *'842518502' 01/03/2018 active *'740 317 950'28/02/2018 rank 48 add me pls *'634 404 212' 28/02/2018 Add me im weak ^_^ , im rank 51 now. *'640,532,646' 27/02/2018 feel free to add me, i'm an active player! Current rank.43 *'341 779 957' 26/02/2018 Looking for quest friend! I play daily actively. *'586511231' 25/02/218 Looking for quest friend. I'm currently lvl 87 and play daily actively. Please if you're a low lvl don't add me. *'637 035 431' 22-02-2018 rank 64 plz ad me *'334 123 706' rank 49, looking for campaigns friends * 2018/2/19 add me please 838 192 522 *2018.02.19 looking for homies who wanna play with me add 939.788.836 *823 551 025 (update 18/2/18) rank 87 now, looking for bros who wants to campaign :D *139 418 747 active and daily player, 18/02/2018 438 869 101 Active and daily player, looking for campaign friends. 17/2/18 *505.154.295 daily campaign player,looking for campaign friends lvl 120 *739,549,544 - 18/2/18 Hello, please add me, New player. *'137 655 025' Active and daily player, looking for campaign friends. 17/2/18 *137 578 411 - daily player, campaigning (16-02-18) *636 650 148 - play daily *436 493 563 |rank 52| WA:081285806242 *738.577.591 need campaign friend *'235 580 288' Please add me recent player rank 37 frequently play need help campaign grinding *637 528 931 new player here, please add me *'529 278 487' 12/02/2018 active and daily player !!! Need friend to push campaigns together. Now my rank at 95. Please add me If you really do the hard campaing too :). Please don't add me if you are newbie or lv below 80 *137 663 519 New guy, hardcore grinder, need help and friends. (February 10 2018 *535 808 300 new player (February 09 2018) *937 235 703 new player, please add me *'537280640' 9/2/18 new player, please add, play daily *'536 914 188' 8/2/2018 Need campaigning friends, thanks! *'129 096 966' 4/2/2018 Hello, active and daily player. Looking for campaining friends! :) *'936 036 458' 2/3/2018 Hello guys! I'm active! Looking for campaigning friends. *'534 395 119' 2/2/28 I play this game a lot. looking for campaigning friends. *'634 954 950' 02/02/2018 Hello,new player here. *’’’935 364 735’’’ 31/01/2018 add me guys im active! *'733 844 775' 31/01/18 active daily add me please ♥ Lets push campaigns! Low ranks can add me as well. *Friend Request High Sea Saga *’’’935 364 735’’’ 31/01/2018 add me guys im active. *"135039521" 30/1/18 active daily, add me :3 *'631 557 116' 27/01/18 active daily, started playing again, looking for active campaign friends, already rank 58 within only 2 weeks, former veteran player 1 year ago *'381 839 284' 25/01/18 active rank 52 looking for active campaigners *'933 941 790' 25/01/2018 hãy thêm tôi, thường xuyên trực tuyến, làm nhiệm vụ chiến dịch. *'133 599 210' 24/01/18 New player but play often *'531 719 768' 22/01/18 active, add me :^)) *'533 071 872' 22/01/18 whats good, add me :^)) *'432 756 713' 20/01/08 add me started playing again.Daily player Thanks:) *'632 270 892' 18/01/08 Add me active player *'431 719 398' 17/01/08 Started this week, now at rank 27. Starting in demand campaigns *'162 407 318' 17/01/18 New player but play often *'226 753 807' 17/01/18 Daily player, looking for active campaign friends. Rank 42 *'130 194 263' 12/01/18 Brand new player add me plz *'827 353 912' 16/01/18 play daily, campaign ready, rank41 *'131 626 975' 16/01/18 Hi! Rank26 and Plays daily. Looking also for campaign friends *''' 327 979 153''' 15/01/18 Rank40 looking for campaign friends. *'129 521 940' 14/01/18 I’m new to the game, but play often. *'131 024 498' 12/01/18 Brand new player *'529 278 487' 11/01/18 currently level 50, looking for campaign friends, daily player !! *630 215 418 active everyday *920.761.879 my fleetrank is 42 and i try to complete the monsterhunt missions. *'528 407 291' 02/01/18 currently level 48, looking for campaign friends! ^^)/ *213 855 724 Rank 82, always stay at Secluded Island, Treelania. Looking for campaign enthusiast. *826 310 180 active player R18 been playing since 1st of january please add me? *'523 818 108' 05/01/2018 Active player here add me guys and also noobs you can add me :D *324 991 254 04/01/2018 active daily *327 057 837 03/01/2018 im noobs, add guys :D (now rank 32) *127 385 938 02/1/2018 CAMPAAAAAAAAIGNS!!!!! (I have Baelzebub 2 ;-) ) *226 605 241 - add me doods 03/01/18. *528 407 291 02/01/18 looking for campaign friends! ^^)/ *347 067 158 01/01/18 *423 533 873 - level 56 daily add 4 campaigns!! *227 171 073 01/01/18 Medals, hunts, campaigns! * 827 231 754 30/12/17 started new id rank 23 in less than a day and not slowing down anytime soon. add me for campaign. Thanks. *505 154 295 30/12/17 back on with a new id - please add though i am low rank right now *327 057 837 29/12/17 back active w/new id , add please guys *820 998 633 29/12/17 pode adicionar lvl 44 *725 718 585 26/12/17 add me! rank 22 in 3 days! *275 989 075 25/12/17 plz add thank you *948 635 118 25/12/17 *126 228 134 24/12/17 Friend for medals *410 191 241 23/12/17 hunting 4500 king plombs for Firaj 2, add me *458 745 175 22/12/17 monster hunt add me! *825 170 661 22/12/17 monster hunt *124 720 895 22/12/17 Campaign Hunters *324 604 775 21/12/17 friend for medals *863 631 426 20/12/17 looking campaign fri add me plz *322 253 648 12/17/17. LF friends. *174 083 294 Active player. 12/17/17. Looking for campaign friends. *524 245 198 Active player. 12/16/17. Looking for friends. *223 798 335 (December 16,2017) active player add me up *394 150 178 (December 12,2017)Looking for campaign buddies. Currently aiming for Firaj2 *948 652 213 looking for monsters hunting friends! * 721 855 040" to find me, active player, level 48 *112 842 487 Rank 80, Hard mode player looking for campaign hunters! add me *121 645 937 New player, play everyday add me up! *595 123 956 Looking for actual active hunters ^^ *117 097 635 （02/02/2017）Active player looking for hunting buddies!Hunting Tortugans for Baelzebub 3 now! *521 347 855 Active player rank 32 Monster campaigns *515 370 074 (01/12/2017) Active everyday, feel free to add me! *218 880 810 (27/11/2017) Let's be friend,im a daily player *917 782 306 (27/11/2017) Add Me, I am a Daily Player =) *919 255 245 (26/11/2017) add me *319758841 (26/11/2017) Daily player *407843865 (26/11/2017) I don't have any friends so please add me and do some campaign together * 914 389 808 (26/11/2017) camping hunter needed! *118 932 155 (25/11/2017) Looking for active campaign hunters * 213 855 724 (23/11/2017) ADD ME IF YOU ARE ACTIVE HUNTER. I'M ACTIVE DAILY & LOVE TO COLLECT LARGE MONSTERS. FOR OVER 2000 KILLS CAMPAIGN, I'LL HELP SINCE I NOTICE YOU STARTED WITH 500 KILLS, THAT IS A SIGNAL. *517 582 118 (20/11/2017) *717 893 168 nov 19 *116 510 791 (Nov 19) Rank 36 active and daily player. *215 685 225 (19 nov) active campaigning *917 063 436 Rank 32 (Nov 18) always active *112 377 577 Rank 54 have played 28 days in a row. Active quest hunter *817 073 076 (17 Nov) Always Active Add me :) *317187736 (14 Nov) very active :) *118 087 584 (14 Nov) Looking Campaign On Everyday :) *616 224 229 Rank 30 atm, already spent money on this so I'm all in. wanna do campaigns. *809 884 843 Looking for active campain ,lets kill a lot *595 123 956 Looking for active campaign hunters. (Active since October) *876 639 929 Deleted all friends need new ones for quest. *514 327 949 Play everyday, looking to complete campaigns. *517 885 595 Active daily. New campaign hunter. *915 391 399 I play every moment *406 729 346 Active Campaign hunter is required *613 332 304 Playing almost everyday but i'm quite new *313 679 453 add me pls.....i plays everyday * 112 842 487 Always active and do campaign * 170 528 515 add me only if you are grinding Sleepy Island for hydradra campaign * 913 421 349 add pls(10/29/17) * 913 405 575 (10 29 2017) * 611 073 400 looking for active campaign hunters * 105 811 915 (29/10/2017) active player rank 30 * 212 932 912 DAILY CAMPAIGN & PLAYER * 312 848 504 Active player * 812 800 635 looking for active hunters * 212 908 300 NEVER STOP PLAYING HYPER ACTIVE CAMPAIGN HUNTER * 111 201 746 Active Campaign hunter!! * 109 085 218 active player from PH add me * 911 664 423 ACTIVE ALL TIME * 410 583 100 Active player from POLAND * 810 136 142 super active campaign hunter pls add me! (24 OCT) * 809 884 843 Need a lot of friends * 109 992 657 Back playing again Pretty active *495 767 738 (20oct) ADD ME CAMPAIGN HUNTERS! Veteran Monsters Hunter! *210 116 786 Add me fellow campaign hunters! *406 729 346 (20-10-2017) active looking for campaign only *508 146 373 (18Oct) active new player, looking for co active hunters *110 262 421 (18Oct) Add me please :) *456 116 244 (17Oct) rank 81, active player, campain partner needed *410 254 648 (17Oct) Need Partner for Campaign *595 123 956 (17Oct) Active! Add me~~ *797 029 220 (15Oct) Rank 50 *708 858 756 (15Oct) New player, Italian and active need help *707 284 801 (15Oct) Rank 36 , Active player *948 635 118 (15Oct) Hunters Hunters!! *709 714 383 (14oct) active new player *109 336 153 (14oct) active hunter looking for active hunters *208 146 799 (14oct killed 517 sharkies and counting. Active player here. *301 537 024 (12oct) active Italian *164 297 101 (12oct) killed 1262 sharky's yet. Only add me if you are active monster hunting please! *901 671 583 (11 oct 2017) Active player looking for campaing friends, activo para campaña *407 115 544 (oct 11 2017) want campaign grinders *108 797 877 (11 oct 2017) active looking for co active hunters! Peace yall! *208 146 799 (11 oct 2017) active looking for active hunters and a newbie ^_^ *406 180 039 (10 oct 2017) active and looking for campaign hunters *905 966 810 (10 oct 2017) active do campaign *400 456 672 (08-10-2017) Active player, rank 60 *117 150 158（09-10-2017）active player rank 68 *306 122 191 (08-10-2017) Active player :) *504 985 337 (05-10-2017) Active, like really.. *804 284 336 (03/10/2017) Active New player br *402 817 412 (03/10/2017) Active new player looking for friends to complete campaigns:) *806 432 477 (03/10/2017) active new player *105 811 915 (02/10/2017) active new player *105 283 747 (1/10/2017) active, LF friends *201 915 007 (1/10/2017) active player rank 36 not so good at campaigns but i do my best! :) *177 361 997 (29/09/2076) active, rank45 * 305 105 829 (28/09/2017) *119 064 540 (28/09/2017) active player rank 45 * 201 077 436 (27/09/2017) Active :) * 171 420 149 (26/09/2017) Active! * 504 589 559 (26/09/2017) New player! * 264 686 058 (26/09/2017) Blue Kairobit hunting Add me * 504 057 002 (26/09/2017) New player, rank 21 :) * 768 593 734 (25/09/2017) loking for active friends to battle and help with campaings <3 for information my name in game is mateus! * 302 981 772 (25/09/2017) Active LF Friends! * 787 850 829 (25/09/2017) Daily Player, add me! * 188 545 425 (25/09/2017) Daily Active Player, currently rank 59, please add me for the campaign * 573 309 598 (25/09/2017) blue kairobit hunting * 303 978 958 (24/09/2017) Add me * 203 902 924 (24/09/2017) I'm active! Add me! * 801 438 804 (21/09/2017) I'm active! Add me! * 902 896 422 (21/09/2017) * 697 612 357 (17/09/2017) rank 49 / Daily player / Looking for campaign friends (3 slots) * 600 397 560 : (17/09/2017) Daily Player, Please add me. I need friends who online every day to finish the campaigns *874,016,170 Add me active * 900 617 881 : (15/09/2017) Daily player, pls add me * 128 384 195 (14/09/2017) 6400 Tortugans campaigner, join discord for better communication. invite link https://discord.gg/wtADUtn * 600 804 566 : (14/09/17) daily player, add me! * 598 632 684 : (12/09/17) new player, need campaign buddies * 164 297 101 : already killed 450 metabloks. Please add me, I want 600 ;) * 179 750 560 (09/10/2017) Hi Guuuuuys active player HERE btw I'm Man hehe * 999 694 913 (10/09/2017) daily player *677 831 527 (10/09/2017) Rank 51 Land Of Waters everyone is welcome "lets get ready to fight" * 695 218 856 (09/10/2017) don't add me man * 170 528 515 (09/10/2017) Need Tortugan campaign buddies. * 948 635 118 (10/09/2017) Daily Player! Campaign Hunter! *878 888 938 ( 08 / 09 / 2017 ) daily, ranked 33 !! :D * 720 680 517 (08/09/2017) rank 118 looking for campaigning buddies *686 722 029 Daily player let's kill the campaigns. * 498 471 526 friend list empty, i'm in searching of friends and i Play everyday for now *494 686 697 (07/09/2017) Rank 33, Active * 378 344 019 (07/09/2017) Rank 58 * 888 651 218 (06/09/2017) DAILY player. Let's hunt monster, doing campaigns. * 573 737 206 (5/9/2017) Rank 75 * 194 946 951 rank 37 player for 5 days 40 hours already sep 1 2017 accept everyone * 197 393 963 (4/9/2017) yie :v * 279 561 604 (4/9/2017) Let 's Go * 648 635 118 (03 SEP 2017) Daily Player!! * 487 349 781 (01 SEPT 2017) DAILY player * 373 857 519 (02 Sept 2017) Rank 51, Daily Player * 989 964 349 (02 SEPT 2017) DAILY PLAY,,will HELP ur Monster Campaign!! * 990 943 705 new daily player will accept anyone. Send me an invite! * 592 900 195 (91/09/2017) active, let's go! * 980 685 668 (01)09)2017) hunting Campaign is top priority ^_^ rank 53 * 587 289 899 (30 Aug 2017) Daily player, Doing campaigns, will be lifelong friend C: * 193 306 700 (30 Aug 2017) Daily player * 491 421 743 (30 Aug 2017) daily player *878 887 486 (29 Aug 2017) daily player, add me! *156 546 473 (29 Aug 2017) daily player. *224 578 599 (28 Aug 2017) Daily, active player. Working on monster campaigns. * 164 297 101 (28 Aug 2017) Rank 67 - active at monster hunting campaigns! * 184 924 833 (27 Aug 2017) new 477 169 769 veteran(flute player) must add both for campaign only * 365 857 346 (27 Aug 2017) Rank 75 Need Friends And Have A Great Day! * 875 448 750 (25 Aug 2017) daily player!!! * 280 429 766 (25 aug 2017) rank 30 active daily * 379 032 608 (23 Aug 2017) Rank 28 Very active! * 156 546 473 (22 Aug 2017) 33 days consecutive active player here!! Rank 43 * 778 173 286 (22 Aug 2017) New daily player, 1st playthrough rank 16 * 172 497 674 (21 Aug 2017) Daily player, rank 45 *679 072 812 (21 Aug 2017) please add me, i'm a daily player ;) * 179 750 560 (21 Aug 2017) Hiii! Add me! I'm daily player hehe * 352 421 526 ( 21 Aug 2017 ) Monster EX Hunting!! rank 83 * 778 711 961 (20 aug 2017) Hi, please to meat you. * 275 989 075 (20 Aug 2017) Plz add me thanks * 47502105 August 20 - Daily player, Rank 37 * 874 016 170 add me active * 669 443 008 (18 Aug) Rank 53 add me 630 275 279 (March 25, 2018) Add me and also level 23 as the rank of my ship and active player. Almost daily.